


O is for Omega

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: Well, except Newt. He calls me Tommy. [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dubious Consent, I'm not that comfortable with this trope, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, mentions of Newt/Alby, never wrote it before, so I don't know exactly what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good thing that Thomas hadn’t been far into the Maze when he first smelled it. It had taken him only about 10 minutes to get through the Maze and back out, and what met him had his blood boiling with anger. Gally and two of his buddies were circling Minho and Alby who had obviously put themselves between the Homestead (and Newt, if Thomas’ rapidly decreasing brain capacity was anything to judge by) and the other werewolves. The burning rage that filled him with the thought of Gally trying to get to his mate fueled an even stronger surge of hate for the guy that was like nothing Thomas had ever felt before, and before he knew it he was tackling the other boy to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Prompted by an [purple7randomness](http://purple7randomness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr as a part of [this challenge](http://newtmasdoesthedo.tumblr.com/post/99486012115/oops-made-a-newmas-bingo-card-lets-be-real-im). By all means, feel free to prompt me [here](http://newtmasdoesthedo.tumblr.com/ask). Also please kudos and feedback and all that jazz.  
> 2\. Okay so I've never done this trope before and I'm pretty sure this isn't as smutty as it's probably supposed to be, but this was what I could do. I have so many emotions about this ship. Sryyyy.  
> 3\. Idk I'm not happy with this I really hope you are because idk I've looked this over a thousand times and I'm just not happy with it and I don't think I will be and I'm really sorry??

Being an Omega in a maze filled with teenage werewolves sucked ass, and not in the fun way, that much was for sure. It wasn't generally the biggest problem because they had rules here, a system, and having a second-in-command that was an Omega was probably weird, but that was the way things were. Alby would never have stripped him of his title and responsibility over something like that, especially since Newt had been a pretty strong Beta until the incident in the Maze.

 

Things had changed with Thomas.

 

Two Alphas had been a stretch already, especially after Gally had gone through the Changing. Alby and him were often on the edge with each other, and adding another Alpha to the mix... Well, if Newt hadn't been so fond of the new one he probably would have hated it.

 

Right in the beginning Alby certainly didn't like it. He still didn't love it, but they were friends and he'd accepted almost from the beginning that Newt had found his true Alpha. It was different with Tommy. Earlier he'd only be very sexually attracted to Alby when he was in heat, when he needed an Alpha so bad he felt like his lungs were collapsing and his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. They'd first and foremost been friends, and Newt would still lay his life down for Alby in a heartbeat, but being Thomas' Omega... That was a whole new level.

 

Now he spent basically all his time with Tommy, wanting to be close to him all the time and hating every second he was in the bloody Maze. The simple thought that some day his Alpha might not come back was too much to bear, because losing an Alpha in itself had been known kill an Omega, but losing an Alpha, a friend, a lover - his boyfriend, that would without doubt be the death of him. Newt needed Thomas now, and though it was a strange dynamic, he knew that Thomas needed him too. A huge part of why Thomas went into the Maze every day was for him, and he hated that. He loved that he was Thomas' main motivation for getting them out, but he hated thinking about the danger the brunette put himself in.

 

The thing was, that that wasn't the hardest part. The other Gladers were his friends, but an Omega in heat did things to the others that definitely didn't benefit their little society. It distracted everyone, and people like Gally who'd halfway lost his mind after the Changing were downright dangerous, so as soon as it hit Newt knew that he was in deep shit.

 

"Al-" he sucked in a deep breath, feeling the fever crawl into his body, knowing what it was already before the primary symptoms showed, "I need to get out of -" another deep breath, starting to wobble against the house, weak in the knees and flushed all over his body.

 

Alby was there almost instantly, and he knew that it couldn't be easy for the other Alpha to be this close when his body had started spewing out pheromones like a bloody fountain. "I gotcha, you stupid shank. You're not supposed to be out when you go in heat." Alby growled, and Newt did his best to lean as far away from him as possible while Alby helped him toward the door of the Homestead.

 

"I know, I'm sorry," Newt whined, twisting slightly in order to adjust himself without drawing Alby's attention to it (and failing, Alby was an Alpha after all) and bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning with need, "It wasn't supposed to happen until next week, but it's hard to control after Tommy-"

 

A deep growl sounded behind them and Alby froze for about half a second before spinning around and leaving Newt to fight to stay standing. He snarled at Gally. Newt turned around quickly, eyeing one of his supposed friends, and clenched his teeth. He’d never really liked Gally much, but he’d never been afraid of him either. He wasn’t quite sure if he still wasn’t or if he just trusted the others to keep the out-of-control-Alpha away from him. The smell of Alpha would have distracted him until he met Tommy. His whole body lurched slightly at the thought of his Alpha and he didn't even have to look down to realize that he was sporting an embarrassing boner, quickly becoming more and more deluded while he backed away from the other two as quickly as he could without stumbling.

 

He kept his eyes trained directly on Gally, watching his every move as him and Alby circled each other, Alby always putting himself between Gally and Newt. And that's why he didn't notice until it was too late. His heart immediately jumped in his throat when his arm was grabbed by a rough hand, and when he was forcefully picked up his first instinct was to panic - although the sight of Minho's face calmed him a bit, the Beta's pupils were still blown wide and it was hard not to be nervous. Minho was his friend, he reminded himself, and he dug his fingers hard into tan skin.

 

"Sorry Newt, I know this is embarrassing, but I gotta get you inside, The Greenie is in his way, I'm sure. Smelled you miles in."

 

Newt clenched his teeth and nodded, quickly spiraling into a lust-ridden state in which he could hardly hear Minho and only vaguely felt the embarrassment that having to be carried like a damsel in distress caused. Minho was trying to help, and Newt tried to make it easier by not squirming around in his arms too much, fire surging through his veins and wetness spreading between his legs. He wasn't even sure if it was the lubrication or precome yet, he only knew that he needed Thomas, and he hardly even realized that he had been whining his Alpha's name under his breath until Minho put him down on the bed inside the house. He muttered a soft "I know." and stroked Newt’s hair softly, an action that would never have been allowed if he hadn’t been so out of it.  
  
Luckily Minho wasn’t as affected by the smell of Newt as the Alphas were. Newt just hoped Thomas remembered to stay safe out there even if he could smell that his Omega needed him. “He’s gonna get here, ya needy shank, just stay in here and keep the door locked until the Greenie gets here, I need to go help Alby, can’t have you getting yourself ravished by one of Gally’s creeps.” And then Minho stepped out, leaving him to his own devices after having locked the door from the outside and slipped the key under the door.  
  
So here he was, torn between wanting to throw himself out there to go look for his mate, and knowing that it was the worst possible idea. Even if he’d tried he probably wouldn’t have gotten very far. His body was writhing on its own accord and he found himself tearing his ratty hoodie off, trying to cool his body down the best he could although he knew that this scorching heat rolling through him wouldn’t leave before Thomas was _here_. Finally getting the hoodie off helped for only a couple of seconds and all but sobbing on the bed Newt started fumbling with his jeans, and he hated being in this position, he hated lying here without a single coherent thought in his head, only worry at the sounds of growling and ripping and tearing outside and an all-consuming need for his Alpha to fill the intense emptiness that was wrecking his entire body with shivers. Another snarl, well-known by now, was heard, and Newt’s entire body lurched as he finally shoved down his jeans, shivering so bad that he couldn’t get them off entirely, and he felt a low whine build in his throat that steadily got needier, hating himself for being unable to control it because he knew that it would distract Thomas.  
  
A loud groan found its way through the walls and even in Newt’s hazy state he could hear the it came from Gally. His entire body twisted on it’s own accord with the thought that Thomas would be with him in mere seconds now. Hardly aware of what he was doing he’d pushed his boxers down, having already shoved two fingers inside himself, achingly desperate for anything at all to quench the burning need of having something, _anything_ inside him, and he was beyond even knowing that the sounds he was making were embarrassing. “Thomas,” he gasped, only halfway aware that his Alpha wasn’t already in the room because the smell of him was so strong. He smelled like fury and worry and pure sex, and the lurch in his stomach had nothing to do with his fingers pressing against his prostate _hard_ as much as it had to do with the fact that Thomas was pounding on the door outside.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a good thing that Thomas hadn’t been far into the Maze when he first smelled it. It had taken him only about 10 minutes to get through the Maze and back out, and what met him had his blood boiling with anger. Gally and two of his buddies were circling Minho and Alby who had obviously put themselves between the Homestead (and Newt, if Thomas’ rapidly decreasing brain capacity was anything to judge by) and the other werewolves. The burning rage that filled him with the thought of Gally trying to get to _his_ mate fueled an even stronger surge of hate for the guy that was like nothing Thomas had ever felt before, and before he knew it he was tackling the other boy to the ground.  
  
And they couldn’t help it, he knew they couldn’t, he’d been going crazy the first time an Omega went into heat near him as well, but he’d held back, not wanting to do anything someone didn’t want him to. Newt and Minho had explained to him several times that Gally’s instincts were harder to control because he’d gone through the Changing, but that couldn’t really dull the furious rage that made him punch the other guy several times in the face before getting up and snarling at Gally’s Betas, fingers clenching in the air to keep himself from beating Gally to a pulp. “If you’ve touched him, I swear to God Gally, I’ll rip your shank larynx out before you can even say _heat,_ are we _clear?”_ he growled, prompting Gally to scurry away from him faster, his Betas following quickly, and Thomas turned and looked at Minho questioningly. He felt bad for having come later than Minho, who must’ve been as far into the Maze as he’d been himself, but Minho _did_ know the Maze better and he’d been a runner for years Beta-status aside. “Where is he?”  
  
Minho nodded against the Homestead, unnecessary really, which they all knew, because Thomas was already moving towards it, drawn by the sweet scent of Omega that made his knees buckle ever so slightly under him as he bolted up the stairs. “Newt, Newt I’m here, okay, just open up the door!” he yelled, almost stumbling into the door and pounding on it before having regained his footing. A sinking feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach at the sound of his mate whining and whimpering inside.  
  
“Can’t-“ was the only answer he got, and he clenched his hands in desperation, feeling utterly powerless to helping his Omega now that he’d established that the door was locked from the inside. He knew that Newt wasn’t going to suffer any lasting damage, but just hearing him suffer like this was hell. It was a good move on Minho’s part to lock the door, that meant no one but him could come in – but it also meant that he needed to use that tone with Newt that he hated so much. “Need you, Tommy, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“ Newt babbled, and the boil in Thomas’ stomach roared to a crescendo, angry with whoever did this to them for putting Newt in this position. He’d been a Beta once, and a pretty strong one at that, Minho had told him, but the Maze had changed him, and the protective rage in his chest was building.  
  
“Newt,” he growled, the animal inside him pouring through his voice, fueled by his anger and desperation, “I need you to relax and get up and open the door.” He ordered, hating every second of it, but also feeling a bit relieved when he heard Newt’s movements still inside. Having to order him around like this felt like establishing a balance that really wasn’t there between them normally, but he knew that this was what Newt needed right now. Newt needed him to be strong for both of them. “Get up from the bed. I know it’s hard, but you have to let me in so I can do something about it, okay?” he begged, clutching at the doorknob, ready to rip it open the second Newt had turned the key.  
  
The whimper that followed the creaking of the bed made him want to scream with frustration, and listening to Newt stumbling slightly made him feel terrible about the way his cock was already swelling in response to the smell and sounds of his mate. “Please Newt, don’t hurt yourself, I’ll be right there. I’m right out here, okay? I’m here.” He cooed, trying his best to guide the blonde through this, relieved when he heard the key in the door, and as soon as it opened his rushed in and wrapped his poor, shivering mate in his arms.  
  
The shock that went through Newt’s entire body made him curse himself silently, hating himself for not having thought about what this first touch of an Alpha would do to him, and he nosed softly at Newt’s jaw, trying to give him just a bit of comfort in this horrible situation. “I got you, okay? I’m gonna make it better, I’m so sorry it took so long, Gally didn’t-“ he started, being robbed of the entire sentence when Newt whined needily, already rutting against him and clutching at his shirt in a way that made Thomas’ heart ache. If only it had been a normal day this would have driven him wild in seconds. Newt was hot like hell when he was needy, but this wasn’t what he wanted. So he kicked the door shut behind him, growling slightly under his breath again in a desperate attempt to get him to calm down, and took ahold of his chin as softly as he probably could, bringing his face upwards so he could kiss his lips softly, stilling Newt’s hips with his free hand. The softness of the kiss was completely lost on Newt, though. Desperate hands grabbed at Thomas’ hair, clothes and then skin as Newt all but ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor, pressing their lips together _hard_ and grinding his hips against Thomas.  
  
The Alpha felt his mouth go dry and drew back just a bit and took the sight of his Omega in, almost stumbling with the wave of arousal that hit him straight on when the smell and sight of him finally hit and he stopped trying to distance himself from it.  
  
Newt was a mess. He was quivering, his hair a complete and utter mess, his eyes slightly blank with wide-blown pupils and his expression one of pure need. He was almost naked, his jeans and socks still on and halfway down his thighs, which was probably why he’d been stumbling. He was ridiculously hot and Thomas immediately felt bad for thinking so.  
  
He reached behind himself quickly and locked the door before scooping Newt up in his arms and closing the distance to put him down on the bed. “Don’t,” he warned softly when Newt instantly moved to finger himself desperately. “You’ll hurt yourself, I don’t want you to go too fast.” He instructed, and Newt whined pathetically, making Thomas’ mouth water. If they hadn’t been together for this long already he wouldn’t have dared to do this, he would have been scared that Newt would regret it, and though he wasn’t anymore he still wanted to be careful, though his mate obviously had other ideas.  
  
Newt had never been one to wait, he always wanted it right now and here, not one for the slow build-up, while Thomas enjoyed teasing (and maybe that was because he enjoyed Newt telling him how much he wanted it, but not like this).  
That was never on the table when Newt was in heat, though, so Thomas wasn’t all surprised when the Omega pushed himself against him, whining low in his throat, and Thomas moved just a bit to make sure Newt didn’t hurt himself on him.  
  
He knew that the discomfort he was feeling at his straining erection was nothing compared to the sweaty, pained blonde underneath him, and he kissed Newt’s messy golden locks as he fumbled with getting his pants unzipped and down his hips so he could do something to help his mate.  
  
“Please, Thomas, need you, I-“ Newt started, unable to end his sentence, and those stuttering words, those tear-filled eyes, that desperate face became his undoing. As soon as his pants were pushed down he buried himself in his Omega, as deep as he could, knowing that he was ready, and rested his face against Newt’s sweat-slicked collarbone. He knew that he had to hold onto his self-control for Newt’s sake. If he came first Newt would have to wait until he was ready again and he didn’t want that, so he tried to hold still, and when Newt pressed down against him he moved one hand to keep his hips down.  
  
“Newt, I’ll be right there babe, okay? I just, you’re gotta give me a second, please.” He muttered, trying very hard to convey in as few sentences as possible how tough it actually was for him to hold back and the fact that he needed Newt to help him so much. He hated that he wasn’t in more control, but really when Newt’s face looked like that, when he was so high strung, it was hard to remember to be careful. Even more so when Newt was pressing himself against him. Thomas groaned in exasperation and pressed his entire body against Newt’s, hard, hoping to still his Omega with the movement but also with the sentiment. “Newt, I’m serious, you have to-“ he started, once again interrupted.  
  
Newt was genuinely fucking himself on his cock now and Thomas gave up all pretenses of not wanting it, wrestling with Newt only because the blonde was squirming underneath him and Thomas suspected that he wanted to get on top, something Thomas obviously couldn’t allow when he didn’t know what he was doing. “No.” he growled, and he couldn’t even spend precious time beating himself up over using that tone with Newt, ‘cause it made his boyfriend squirm and whine under him, obviously only more turned on by the primal growling of his Alpha. Damn it. He caught Newt’s wrists in his own hands and pressed them against the bed, cock throbbing inside the blonde when another low whine filled the room.  
  
“Please Tommy, need you to fuck me.” Newt babbled, obscenities and primal sounds filling the room as Thomas started moving his hips, much slower than Newt wanted him to, and only when Newt’s eyes brimmed with tears he let go of his careful tries to make this as gentle as possible. That obviously wasn’t what Newt needed right now, and he would spend every shared moment from the heat ended to the next time it started up making up for every fast, desperate movement, but right now he had to put his own discomfort aside. He gathered both wrists in his right hand and used his left to reposition Newt so the blonde’s legs were around his hips, and when Newt caught the message and clenched them harder to make him come closer he started fucking him in earnest, doing his best to soothe him with soft words while his movements were rough and dominant.  
  
“Love you so much. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I’m going to get us out of here. I’m going to make it better. We’ll find a way, I promise.” He gasped, deep breaths punctuating his sentences, pouring all the love he could into his words as he started thrusting, slowly staring to let go and lose himself in pleasure as Newt clawed as his back. Frantic lips found each other and Thomas licked into Newt’s mouth, moving his hips in rapid, needy thrusts, pulling out as little as possible because even if he was starting to let go of the intense sense of guilt that he hadn’t been there from the beginning, this was still for Newt, this was still a desperate attempt to make his mate feel better. So he rutted his hips against Newt, moving a hand down between them with a bit of difficulty because Newt was pushing himself towards him so hard Thomas had to physically separate them in order to wrap his fingers around Newt, stroking him roughly and quickly, focusing only to get him off.  
  
Only minutes later Newt came, biting down hard on Thomas’ shoulder still whimpering softly, and Thomas hated how wrecked he sounded. “Need you to stay.” He got out, and Thomas hated the way his words were halfway sobbed, and he stayed. He stayed like he always did, never moving for longer than it took for them to get food, staying as close to his mate as he possibly could to make sure no one got to him. And he knew that Newt didn’t need him to stay there, that Newt needed no one to protect him because he was so strong, so strong for everyone else that sometimes the mere thought made Thomas’ insides clench, but he wanted to.  
He’d never felt a more over-whelming urge to protect anyone, and he knew that even if he hated being here, hated what had been done to them, that if not having gone to the Glade meant not having met Newt, then he’d happily spend the rest of his life trying to get out of here if it meant getting to wrap Newt up in his arms and whisper soothing nonsense in his ear every night.


End file.
